Godzilla (Monster Strike)
|-|Base= |-|Monster King= |-|Burning Godzilla= |-|Godzilla x Eva 13= |-|Awakened Godzilla x Eva 13= Summary Godzilla A prehistoric creature having slept under the ocean for tens of millions of years, Godzilla is a radioactive monster created by Toho and licensed to appear in the videogame Monster Strike. The king of the monsters undergoes a radical transformation as he fuses with the power of Evangelion 13, gaining a slew of new abilities, increased strength and stamina, and an even more destructive temperament. Having been pushed to the edge in battle, the Godzilla-Evangelion monster hybrid transcends its limitations and enters a pseudo-evolved state: large halos appear over its head and two spears strike the earth as the newly-awakened form unleashes a roar, signifying the birth of this new god-like being and the coming of inevitable catastrophe. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | High 4-C | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Godzilla, God of Destruction, Godeva Origin: Godzilla/Monster Strike/Neon Genesis Evangelion Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Irradiated Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile | Godzilla x Evangelion Unit 13 Fusion Powers and Abilities: |-|Base and Monster King= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2; Godzilla's base form is taller than the Tokyo Tower which is at least 333 meters tall, easily dwarfs and occupies the space of multiple skyscrapers), Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled in stealth, Breath Attack, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Aura, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier), Non-Physical Interaction (Godzilla can interact with non-corporeal beings like Ghost), Transformation (Into King Monster and Burning Godzilla), Reactive Evolution and Elemental Manipulation (Godzilla can control the Element of Darkness) |-|Burning Godzilla= Same abilities as before minus Darkness Manipulation plus Statistics Amplification (Physical power, Ranged attack, Speed and Durability amplification), Rage Power (The angrier Godzilla is, the stronger his attack becomes), Heat Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Godzilla can control the Element of Fire), Damage Boost, Shockwave |-|Godzilla x Eva 13= Same abilities as before minus Rage Power, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Heat Manipulation plus Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Fusionism, A.T. Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Explosion Manipulation (With Mobile Explosion move), Super Ice Mass, Summoning (Anguirus and Moguera, Meteor Shower), Warp, Transformation (Into Awakened Form), Elemental Manipulation (Godeva can control the Element of water) |-|Awakened Godzilla x Eva 13= Same abilities as before, with Weapon Mastery and Holy Manipulation |-|Resistances= Resistance to Darkness, Fire (Can resist fire), Electricity, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon) Attack Potency: City level (Base Godzilla can fight with Melode) | Large Star level (Monster King Godzilla can fight with Merlin) | At least Universe level (Consistently portrayed as comparable to monsters who can destroy and/or create the universe), likely Universe level+ (Is possibly as strong as his Godeva form) | At least Universe level+ (Godzilla x Eva 13 is equal strong as Kiryu with Uriel's powers and Mothra with Reí's blessing) | At least Universe level+ (Awakened Godeva 13 is stronger than before to an unknown extent) Speed: Massively Hypersonic travel, reactions and combat speed (As fast as Vega) | At least Massively Hypersonic travel, reactions and combat speed (Faster than before) | At least Speed of Light travel, reactions and combat speed (As fast as Hikari) | FTL travel, reactions and combat speed (As fast as Sherry Blawesome) | At least FTL travel, reactions and combat speed (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class M by sheer size | At least Class M (Stronger than before) | At least Class M | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: City Class | Large Star Class | At least Universal, likely Universal+ | At least Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: City level | Large Star level (Tanked blows from monsters at this level) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Tanked blows from monsters at this level) | At least Universe level+ (Tanked blows from monsters at this level), higher with A.T Field | At least Universe level+ (Tanked blows from monsters at this level), higher with A.T Field Stamina: High | high | Extremely high | Limitless (Has an S² Engine, granting it limitless stamina) | Limitless (Has an S² Engine, granting it limitless stamina) Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, at least Stellar to Interplanetary with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: |-|Godzilla= *'RS Hoppers:' Two aerial mobile drones that constantly orbit Godzilla-Eva-13. *'Godzilla System:' Godzilla-Eva-13's Strike Shot technique. Activating this increases the monster's speed. |-|Godzilla x Eva 13= *'Longinus Spears:' Upon evolving into its upgraded form, Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar obtains two red spears. *'RS Hoppers:' Two aerial mobile drones that constantly orbit Godzilla-Eva-13 Intelligence: Gifted. Intelligent enough to understand teamwork and to analyze and use the battlefield to his advantage. Has knowledge of martial arts, can adapt to complex fighting styles and exploit enemy weaknesses, capable of human activities such as close quarter and ranged combat, mastery of several weapons. Weaknesses: Light-based attacks | Light-based attacks | Water-based attacks | Nature-based attacks | Nature-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Godzilla= *'Atomic Heat Ray:' A powerful beam made of radiation spelled by Godzilla's mouth. *'Mobile Explosion:' Charging ahead with its large body, wherever Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar comes to a stop will cause an explosion at its feet. Nearby enemies caught in the blast suffer. *'Lock-On Laser:' A standard attack. Godzilla swiftly fires an atomic ray at an idle opponent. *'Super Lock-On Laser:' Godzilla swiftly fires an stronger atomic blast at an idle opponent. *'Infinite Heat Ray:' A powerful red spiral attack that burns everything it touches. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Also known as "AGB", this special attribute prevents Godzilla from being affected by enemy attacks that may have an influence over gravity, such as portals or opposing barriers. |-|Godzilla x Eva 13= File:Geroar_energycirclem.jpg|Longinus Spears Hit File:Geroar_mobile.jpg|Mobile Explosion File:Ge13_lockon.jpg|Lock-On Laser File:Geroar_lockon.jpg|Super Lock-On Laser File:Geroar_pseudo-godzilla.jpg|Pseudo-Godzilla Wave Cannon File:Ge13_energycircle.jpg|Energy Circle File:Geroar_icecluster.jpg|Ice Cluster Meteor File:Ge13_superstrong_ice.jpg|Super Strong Ice Mass File:Geroar_agb.jpg|Gravity Manipulation File:Geroar_atfield.jpg|A.T Field File:Geroar_doublecircle.jpg|Anti A.T Field *'Atomic Heat Ray:' A powerful beam made of radiation spelled by Godzilla's mouth. *'Godzilla System:' Godzilla-Eva-13's Strike Shot technique. Activating this increases the monster's speed. *'Longinus Spears Hit:' Used to create a huge impact on the ground, creating a energy circle. *'Mobile Explosion:' Charging ahead with its large body, wherever Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar comes to a stop will cause an explosion at its feet. Nearby enemies caught in the blast suffer. *'Lock-On Laser:' A standard attack. Godzilla-Eva-13 swiftly fires an atomic ray at an idle opponent. *'Super Lock-On Laser:' Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar swiftly fires an stronger atomic blast at an idle opponent. *'Pseudo-Godzilla Wave Cannon:' Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar's Strike Shot technique. Lining up the attack with its target, the hybrid monster discharges a powerful wave cannon which consists of a wide atomic beam that lasts for several seconds. Contact is signified by large blue orbs that momentarily surround the victim in harmful radioactive energy. As these orbs appear in quick succession, the target can be damaged up to 40 times before the move ends. *'Energy Circle:' A giant ring of atomic energy briefly surrounds Godzilla-Eva-13 and damages nearby foes before dissipating. A nearly identical attack called "Energy Circle S" is performed in a very similar fashion, though it is used more during coordinated team attacks. *'Ice Cluster Meteor:' One of Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar's strongest attacks. The monster summons a meteor shower of up to 6 giant ice blocks to fall from the heavens, their ensuing explosions engulfing the screen in white while damaging multiple opponents at once. *'Super Strong Ice Mass:' One of Godzilla-Eva-13's more powerful moves. The fusioned monster summons a giant chunk of ice from the sky, causing it to crash-land on a designated target. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Also known as "AGB", this special attribute prevents Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar from being affected by enemy attacks that may have an influence over gravity, such as portals or opposing barriers. *'A.T Field:' Short for "Absolute Terror Field", an incredibly powerful semi-transparent barrier that completely surrounds Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar's body, is Highly resilient. *'Anti A.T FIeld:' A direct upgrade to its previous form's attack, two giant atomic rings briefly surround the monster and damage nearby foes before dissipating. The angrier Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar is, the stronger this attack becomes. Key: Base | Monster King | Burning Godzilla | Godzilla X Eva 13 | Awakened Godzilla x Eva 13 Note: Monster Strike Power scaling explanation blog here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Red (Colossal Kaiju Combat!) Red’s Profile (Both were Low 2-C, speed was equalized, Red had power-ups) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Monster Strike Category:Godzilla Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion